ADORABLE
by OrangeMint
Summary: Jimin gemas terhadap sunbae nya, Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang tidak pernah menyadari jika ia bertetangga dengan Jimin. [MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction] BxB!Yaoi! [Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi] special for wulancho95


**ADORABLE**

 **Special gift for Wulancho95 /wufwufff/**

Hari sudah mulai petang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Yoongi baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Beberapa meter lagi ia hampir sampai ke halte bus, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Yoongi pun otomatis berlari agar tidak kebasahan. Sesampainya di sana, Yoongi duduk dan membuang nafas kasar.

"Huuhhh sial sekali hari ini" omel Yoongi lalu membuka tas punggungnya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah aku tidak membawa payung, kenapa sih sial sekali hari ini" ucap Yoongi lagi lalu menutup kembali tasnya.

Sembari menunggu bus datang, Yoongi sekali-kali bernyanyi tak jelas sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang pria yang tinggi nya tak jauh darinya. Yoongi pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan dia disitu pikir Yoongi.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu sunbae-nim, aku tahu aku tampan" ucap orang itu yang membuat Yoongi menatapnya kesal.

"Peercaya diri sekali sih!" kesal Yoongi lalu membuang mukanya asal.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Hey, sunbae tidak ingin pulang?" ucap orang itu, Yoongi terkejut langsung berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam bus. Orang yang tidak diketahui Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Yoongi masuk ke dalam bus.

Semua bangku di dalam bus tersebut penuh, dengan terpaksa, Jimin dan Yoongi berdiri. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Saat sampai di pemberhentian pertama pun di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang turun, tetapi ada satu penumpang yang turun dan penumpang itu tepat di sebelah mereka.

"Duduk sunbae-nim" orang mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di bangku yang baru saja kosong.

"Kau saja" ucap Yoongi berusaha sesantai mungkin. Orang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memilih duduk. Orang itu menatap Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya gemas. Lihatlah wajahnya yang berkerut karna lelah berdiri.

"Are you okay, sunbae-nim?" tanya orang itu sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, errrr-"

"Jimin, namaku Park Jimin"

"Okay, aku tidak apa-apa Jimin" ucap Yoongi lagi. Yoongi berkata tidak apa-apa sedangkan kakinya sudah pegal dari tadi berdiri padahal perjalanan mereka kurang lebih tiga puluh lima menit lagi.

Jimin yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi sedari tadi pun langsung menarik tangan Yoongi, dan hasilnya Yoongi terjatuh di pangkuan Jimin.

"K-kau mau apa?!" tanya Yoongi sedikit gugup dan terkejut karna jarak mereka sangat dekat dan sekarang mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Ssssttt, diamlah sunbae-nim. Aku tahu dari tadi kau menahan lelah" ucap Jimin lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Diam dan duduk dengan tenang" Jimin mengakhiri percakapan itu dan memasang earphone ke telinganya dan satunya ke telinga Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi memerah, bagaimana tidak, ia duduk di pangkuan seorang namja yang eerrrr- tampan dan masalahnya YOONGI BARU MENGENALNYA KURANG DARI SATU JAM YANG LALU.

Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di pemberhentian mereka.

"Sunbae-nim, bangun, sudah sampai" ucap Jimin hati-hati. Yoongi pun sontak turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan buru-buru keluar dari dalam bus.

"Kau tidak pulang ?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jimin setelah keluar bus.

"Pulang kok sun-"

"Panggil aku hyung" potong Yoongi dengan cepat dan Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Kita bertetangga Yoongi hyung" ucap Jimin dan membuat Yoongi terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan?!" kaget Yoongi.

"Kau saja yang kurang berbaur hyung, aku saja sering melihatmu dari jendela kamar ku" ucap Jimin lalu terkekeh karena kekagetan Yoongi barusan. Sumpah demi apa, ini sudah tahun ke empat mereka bertetangga dan Yoongi baru tahu sekarang ? Jangan-jangan Yoongi juga tidak tahu kalau selama ini mereka satu sekolah ?

"Ugh maafkan aku" jawab Yoongi lalu menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat jalannya hyung" ucap Jimin lalu menarik tangan Yoongi agar berjalan lebih cepat. Jimin mengantar Yoongi sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya, ini berhubung mereka bersebelahan juga.

"Hati-hati ya Jim" ucap Yoongi. "Hati-hati keinjek semut" lanjutnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Iya-iya" balas Jimin lalu mengusak kecil rambut Yoongi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Yak rambutku" ucap Yoongi lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

' _lucu sekali'_ pikir Jimin.

 _ **-16/04/2017**_

 _ **Halo semuaaa lama gak update huhu T T maafkan bila FF ini receh dan mainstream sekali T T**_

 _ **BTW Happy Birthday kak amuy :* WYATB ! panjang umur sehat selalu, makin tua makin sering update work dong ehee :3 nih yang aku janjiin :) maafkan kalo FF ini receh :3 lama gak nulis jadi pas nulis canggung HAHAHAHA I WUF YOU KAK AMI THALANGHAEYOOOOOO**_


End file.
